


"Porozmawiajmy. K."

by Haszyszymora



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: Ostatnio przegrzebywałam swoje stare fanfiki. Przeczytałam ten tutaj, uznałam za czytable, zaciekawiłam się, czy ktoś jeszcze pamięta ten fandom. ;)
Kudos: 2





	"Porozmawiajmy. K."

_Gałązki, wilgotne i łyse, jak zwykle o tej porze roku, już od dłuższej chwili stały w bieli, kwiaty wiśni otwierały się bezgłośnie, poprzedzając nadejście swojej pani. Właśnie dlatego nie odwrócił się, słysząc za plecami brzęk dzwoneczków i szelest jedwabiu prześlizgującego się po leśnej ściółce.  
– Długo czekałeś? – zapytała, dotykając ustami jego ucha. Usta miała chłodne, wilgotne, jak to zwykle bywa z kwiatami o tej porze roku. _

*

Maria-Shizuka była słodka i niebezpieczna, cicha jak śmierć od trucizny.  
Maria Kurenai we własnej osobie jest równie cicha, ale wydaje się zagubiona, jakby wciąż nie do końca wyrwana ze snu – i Yuuki chyba to zagubienie lubi w niej najbardziej. Dwa minusy dają plus. Dwie niepewności powinny razem dać pewność, prawda?  
– Wiesz, strasznie to dziwne – opowiada Maria, gdy siedzą wieczorem w jej pokoju. Zatacza krąg chudą ręką. – Te wszystkie rzeczy są moje, a jakby nie moje. Nosiłam ubrania na swoim ciele, używałam kosmetyków i spałam w pościeli, to wszystko pachnie mną, ale czuję się, jakbym nosiła czyjeś ubrania i spała w nieswoim łóżku. Wyrzuciłam je, wiesz?  
– Chyba nie łóżko? – dziwi się Yuuki.  
– Bieliznę, szczoteczkę do zębów… To obrzydliwe, używać ich po kimś. Chociaż właściwie to Shizuka chodziła w używanym ciele, prawda? Wyglądała… to znaczy wyglądałam, jakbym się brzydziła?  
– Nie, chyba nie… Ale chyba powinnaś wiedzieć lepiej. Przecież coś pamiętasz?  
Maria odwraca wzrok, nerwowo splata dłonie na podołku.  
– Tylko trochę – przyznaje. – A i to tak, jakby mi się śniło. Na przykład pamiętam kawałki rozmów, ale nie wiem, z kim. Albo zdania z książek, których jeszcze nie czytałam... Właśnie – zwraca na Yuuki szkliste szare oczy. – Pokażę ci, co znalazłam w jednej.  
Jak się okazuje, Maria znalazła kartkę, właściwie bardziej notkę niż liścik.  
Porozmawiajmy. K.  
– Pomyślałam, że może będziesz wiedziała, kto to mógł być – tłumaczy Maria przepraszająco, a spojrzenie ma tak zagubione i smutne, że Yuuki pomogłaby jej, pomogłaby na pewno, tylko…  
Wzdycha. Kaname nigdy nie wspominał jej o rozmowach z Shizuką Hio - a więc najwyraźniej uznał, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli i teraz niczego się nie dowie.

*

Coś skwierczy na patelni, podskakuje pokrywka od garnka, szybko postukuje nóż siekający warzywa. W kuchni panuje zwykły przedobiedni hałas, Yuuki zaś nie chodzi przecież głośno – a jednak, kiedy tylko staje w progu, dyrektor odwraca głowę, rzuca szybkie, kontrolne spojrzenie za siebie.  
– Dyrektorze…  
– Tato – poprawia, uśmiechając się do przybranej córki. Z tym spokojnym uśmiechem i w za dużym kraciastym fartuchu wygląda najpoczciwiej na świecie.  
– Tato – godzi się przymilnie Yuuki. – Czy mogłabym zaprosić koleżankę do nas na obiad?  
– Nie widzę problemu. Yori?  
– Marię.  
Mruga, zaskoczony.  
– Marię Kurenai? – upewnia się. – Oczywiście, niech wpadnie. Pewnie po tej historii z Shizuką czuje się trochę nieswojo?

Później Yuuki musi przyznać sama przed sobą, że to nie był dobry pomysł. Jeśli Maria przedtem czuła się trochę, to w czasie obiadu, pod morderczym spojrzeniem Zero, musi czuć się wybitnie nieswojo – wierci się niespokojnie, odpowiada półsłówkami, a na dyrektora chyba w ogóle nie ma odwagi spojrzeć.

*  
_  
Wiśnie…  
Bladoróżowe kwiaty strzelały wprost z kory, gdy Shizuka popchnęła go na pień najbliższego drzewa, pąki otwierały się bezgłośnie, tak samo nieprawdziwe jak te wyhaftowane na jej kimonie. Żaden wampir nie potrafiłby obudzić życia, żadna roślina nie budzi takiej ochoty, by zanurzyć w kwiatach obie ręce. A prawdziwe kwiaty wiśni, wilgotne od rosy, nie mają prawa tak łatwo prześlizgiwać się między palcami i zsuwać z ramion.  
Poza tym zapach prawdziwych wiśni… Prawdziwe wiśnie nigdy… Wiśnie…  
To ich zapach tak otumaniał, kiedy Shizuka objęła dłońmi jego twarz i wczepiła palce we włosy. Kaien pochylił sennie głowę, skłonił na jej piersi o bladoróżowych sutkach, chłodnych, jak to zwykle bywa z kwiatami o tej porze roku.  
– Nie ugryź mnie, jeśli łaska.  
Żaden prawdziwy kwiat nie budzi takiej ochoty, by złapać go w usta. _

*

Ciało Marii Kurenai zgina kolanka w grzecznym dygu, ale kąciki jej ust unoszą się w lekceważącym uśmiechu, który bez wątpienia należy do Shizuki Hio. Jakim cudem nie zauważył tego wcześniej?  
– Wzywał mnie pan, panie dyrektorze?  
– Już wystarczy tych wygłupów – ucina Kaien, rozeźlony i zaniepokojony. Jak to możliwe, że pozwolił na pół obłąkanej wampirzycy zakraść się do szkoły…? Nie, inaczej: jak to możliwe, że zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy sama podesłała mu swoją wizytówkę? Zestarzał się, nie ma co, a przecież to nawet nie dwadzieścia lat, odkąd schował miecz do szafy…  
Ale nawet jeśli Kaien Cross zapomniał, jak wykryć wampira w odmienionej postaci, jedno pamięta doskonale: Shizuka Hio potrafiła wnikać w cudze sny i wyczyniać z nimi różne rzeczy.

Maria Kurenai śmieje się cichutko, zajmuje krzesło naprzeciwko biurka.  
– Myślałam, że już nigdy się nie połapiesz – mówi. – Jak ci się spało?  
– Po co tu przyszłaś?  
– Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem, że do ciebie?  
– Nie.  
– Szkoda.  
– Jeśli chodzi ci o Zero, to…  
– Jeśli chodzi o Zero, to już mu się przyjrzałam – przerywa Shizuka, nawijając na palec kosmyk popielatych włosów. – Przystojny się zrobił, prawda? Ale śpi jak kamień, w ogóle nie ma snów.  
– Chcę, żeby to było jasne: jeśli popróbujesz czegoś z moimi dziećmi, nie będę się martwił, w czyim ciele to robisz.  
– I utniesz mi głowę? – Maria-Shizuka odsłania w uśmiechu ostre kiełki.  
– Dobrze, że się rozumiemy – odpowiada chłodno Kaien. – No więc? Czego tu szukasz?  
– Niczego nie szukam. Ukrywam się. Grzecznie.  
– W cudzym ciele.  
– Za zgodą właścicielki. Wiesz, Kurenai byłaby słaba nawet jako człowiek, a co dopiero… W zamian za trochę mojej krwi zgodziła się, bym na jakiś czas pożyczyła jej ciało. Ona będzie silniejsza, ja będę bezpieczna. To przecież uczciwe.  
– Jesteś na tyle silna, że przez lata nikt nie mógł cię dopaść, więc teraz musisz chować się w ciele słabowitej małolaty, pod samym nosem Rady. Logiczne.  
– Och, zastanów się! Sam stwierdziłeś, że jestem dość silna, by nikt mnie nie dopadł. Gdybym chciała coś zrobić, wystarczyłoby, że zjawiłabym się tu we własnej postaci. I wierz mi, nie siedziałabym grzecznie przez kilka tygodni. Ukrywam się. Wierzysz w to czy nie, taki jest fakt.  
– Gdzie jest twoje ciało?  
– W mojej krypcie.  
– Hm – odmrukuje Cross. Wersja Shizuki brzmi absurdalnie, tak absurdalnie, że może… może właśnie brzmi tak dlatego, że jest prawdziwa? Przecież mogłaby wymyślić coś bardziej wiarygodnego?  
Przez chwilę mierzą się spojrzeniami. Maria-Shizuka zostawia w spokoju włosy, wolniutko przesuwa palcami po szyi.

*  
_  
Już kiedyś prowadzili podobną rozmowę, a Kaien, wtedy jeszcze legendarny łowca, patrzył na nią prawie tak samo, rozeźlony i zaniepokojony. I bezbronny w swoim przylegającym do ciała stroju, taki bezbronny przed jej wzrokiem, zresztą to pewnie złościło go najbardziej.  
– Wyjaśnijmy coś sobie – powiedział wtedy. – Nie wolno mi cię zabić bez nakazu, ale nikt mi niczego nie zarzuci, jeśli zrobię to w obronie własnej. A włażenie mi do głowy mogę śmiało potraktować jako atak.  
– Miałam powiedzieć mniej więcej to samo. Ale co powiesz Radzie? – zapytała, uśmiechając się. – Że uciąłeś mi głowę, bo musiałeś co rano zmieniać pościel?  
Kaien cofnął się płynnie, gdy podeszła, by zajrzeć mu w oczy i chyba wtedy po raz pierwszy przemknęło jej przez głowę jakie to dziwne, że zawsze najbardziej pociągali ją mężczyźni, którzy jej nienawidzą. _

*

– Cóż, to na razie wszystko – Cross jako pierwszy zrywa kontakt wzrokowy. – Chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, po co się ujawniłaś? Aż tak ci się nudziło?  
– Kaien – odzywa się Shizuka, wyciągając z kieszeni liścik. Porozmawiajmy. K.  
Kaien. Już dawno przyzwyczaili się do tego, że mówi do niego po imieniu. Oczywiście, kiedyś potwornie irytowało go to spoufalanie się, ale ostatecznie kogo nie irytowało? Inne wampiry również uważały to za niesmaczne. Wśród wampirów mówiło się o nim Cross, nigdy inaczej, „Cross!” – a potem się spluwało. Z kim ty jesteś po imieniu, Shizuka?  
– Cross! – mówią uczniowie Nocnej Klasy, wśród których nie ma nikogo, komu Kaien nie zabiłby kogoś z rodziny. Ale nie plują, bo to nieeleganckie.

*

– Chciałeś porozmawiać, prawda? Ja też.  
– Niby o czym? – Kaien rzuca jej baczne spojrzenie znad okularów. – Chyba nie o starych, dobrych czasach?  
I w tym momencie czuje jej małą stopę na swojej nodze. Odsuwa się natychmiast.  
– Rozmawiać, oczywiście – stwierdza z przekąsem. – Że też dałem się nabrać.  
– Nie podoba ci się moja nowa postać?  
– W ogóle – odpowiada, zresztą zgodnie z prawdą. Jeśli ktoś widział wściekle piękną, białą i różowawą Shizukę Hio, nie może zachwycać się anemiczną czternastolatką.  
– Szkoda.

*  
_  
Płatki wiśni opadały, kołując, przylepiały się do lśniącej od potu skóry. Jego. Skóra Shizuki pozostawała wciąż sucha i chłodna, a białe włosy sypkie, śliskie jak jedwab.  
Wampirzyca siedziała na nim okrakiem, w środku była wilgotna i delikatna, jak to zwykle bywa z kwiatami o tej porze roku. Jej oddech się nie rwał, tętno nie szalało, to nie ona…  
– Tak, masz rację. – Głos Shizuki brzmiał spokojnie, twarz pozostała blada jak papier ryżowy, tylko biodra poruszały się coraz szybciej. – To ty jesteś zwierzyną, Kaien, ty spocona małpo. _

*

Milczenie przedłuża się uciążliwie. Jakie to dziwne, że kiedyś, kiedy tylko kilka paragrafów dzieliło ich od pozabijania się nawzajem, rozmowa przychodziła im łatwiej niż teraz.  
– Nie mogłam uwierzyć, kiedy się dowiedziałam o tej twojej szkole – odzywa się Maria-Shizuka, tym razem już bez uśmiechu. Oczy ma szare i nieprzeniknione. – Kaien Cross nawołujący do pokoju między ludźmi i wampirami? Musiałam to zobaczyć na własne oczy. Ale wytłumacz mi: dlaczego?  
– Shizuka – wzdycha Kaien. - Uczniowie mają obowiązek zapoznać się z zasadami i postulatami Akademii, jeszcze zanim podejmą naukę. Wiem, że ciebie też z nimi zapoznano, więc przestań kręcić i mów, o co ci chodzi.  
– Te okulary nosisz dla zadania szyku czy dlatego, że musisz? – wypala Shizuka. Cross bezwiednie dotyka drucianych oprawek, zaskoczony i nie wiedzieć czemu zakłopotany.  
– No cóż, jestem człowiekiem. Starzeję się. To nic niezwykłego, że z wiekiem wzrok mi się trochę pogorszył.  
Ręka wampirzycy wystrzela nieoczekiwanie w jego stronę. Kaien łapie ją za przegub o cal od swoich oczu.

*

Mogłaby przysiąc, że oczy Kaiena wyglądały zupełnie inaczej. Tak, teraz są jaśniejsze, koloru słabej herbaty, a wyraz zupełnie się nie zgadza, zamiast dawnego gniewu jest tylko słaba, jakby zrezygnowana niechęć.  
Shizuce wydaje się, że widzi pierwsze ślady zmarszczek w kącikach jego oczu.  
Kaien nadal nosi długie włosy, ale teraz związuje je w kucyk, z którym wygląda jak druh drużynowy albo nauczyciel gry na gitarze. W dodatku raczej mizerny nauczyciel, tonący w za luźnym swetrze i absurdalnym wełnianym szalu.  
Shizuka chciałaby, żeby wstał, żeby mogła przekonać się, czy dyrektor Cross przynajmniej porusza się tak, jak poruszał się Kaien Cross. Wyciąga rękę, by zdjąć mu okulary. Kaien łapie ją natychmiast i przynajmniej to się jeszcze zgadza.

*

– Kiedyś byłeś bardziej gościnny, wiesz? – szepcze Shizuka Hio, przysuwając bladą, czternastoletnią twarzyczkę do jego twarzy. Jej oczy są szare, ale gdzieś w ich szklistej głębi można zobaczyć czerwony odblask, jakby odbicie wschodzącego słońca.  
– A ty byłaś ładniejsza – odparowuje Kaien. Wstaje. – Mogę ci zaproponować herbatę, jeśli…  
– Herbatę? – przerywa Shizuka, teraz z kolei wlepiając głodne spojrzenie w żyły na jego nadgarstku. – To wszystko? Herbatę?  
– Gdybyś wybrała sobie starsze ciało, zaproponowałbym wino. – Cross poprawia lewy rękaw, żeby zakryć sznyty. Wzdycha. – Daj mi spokój, Shizuka.  
Wampirzyca również wstaje. Kły zostawiają lekki ślad na dolnej wardze, kiedy zagryza usta.  
– Ty się naprawdę zestarzałeś, Kaien.  
– W końcu jestem człowiekiem – nawet w jego uszach brzmi to jak wymówka. Kaien bezwiednie rozciera dłonią lewy przegub.

*  
_  
Poruszał się płynnie jak cień, ruchomy kawałek ciemności, który na jej widok oderwał się od załomu w murze. Z pojedynczym refleksem metalu, bo broń miał oczywiście w pogotowiu.  
– O czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? – zapytała go wtedy, wyciągając kartkę zza jedwabnego obi. „Porozmawiajmy. K.”  
– Źle ci się spało?  
– Nie wolno mi cię zabić – odpowiedział, podchodząc. Przy każdym kroku miarowo uderzał płazem o cholewę wysokiego buta, klinga rozbłyskiwała i gasła w półmroku. I jeszcze… – Ale naprawdę zaczynasz mnie wkurzać.  
… lewy rękaw miał podwinięty._

_*_

_Kaien dobrze pamięta tamto spotkanie w opuszczonych magazynach, dawno temu, kiedy wygłupy z Shizuką wydawały się bardziej podniecające niż idiotyczne. Pamięta, jak zapłonęły jej oczy, gdy przeciągnął wewnętrzną stroną ręki po krawędzi miecza, od łokcia po nadgarstek. Ostrożnie, by nie uszkodzić ścięgien.  
– Głodna?  
– Co ty…  
– Pytałem, czy jesteś głodna. Ale jeśli nie… – Nie dokończył. Shizuka przyklękła błyskawicznie, przywarła ustami do jego dłoni.  
– Nie ugryź mnie, jeśli łaska – mruknął wtedy i żadne z nich nie wiedziało, że to już wejdzie im w nawyk, że zawsze już będzie wyglądało tak samo: Shizuka najpierw będzie spijać krew zebraną w zagłębieniu dłoni, a potem przesunie językiem wyżej, wzdłuż całego rozcięcia, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze._

_*_

_Kiedy skończyła, przyklęknął obok, tak, że mogła dokładnie widzieć jego twarz.  
– Jesteś zwierzęciem, Hio – powiedział cicho i jakie to było dziwne, że zawsze najbardziej pociągali ją mężczyźni, którzy nią pogardzali. _

*

Przez chwilę mierzą się spojrzeniami, belfer w okularach i anemiczna uczennica. Maria-Shizuka obchodzi biurko dookoła, staje tuż przed Kaienem, w tym wątłym, czternastoletnim ciałku sięga mu zaledwie do piersi. Kaien czuje słaby zapach jej włosów - może rzeczywiście dziewczyna pachnie kwiatami wiśni, a może to tylko na niby – i nagle czuje lekki żal, choć sam nie wie, za czym.  
– Naprawdę, nie mieszajmy w to tej małej… – mówi, zaniepokojony i rozeźlony, gniewa go własne przyspieszające tętno, ale ręka jakby sama sięga po nóż do papieru.  
– Nie będzie tego pamiętać. Jeden raz.  
Kiedy język Marii Kurenai dotyka jego przegubu, Kaien czuje pogardę tylko dla siebie.

*  
_  
– Wiesz, że picie krwi jest dla nas trochę jak seks? – zapytała go kiedyś, wciąż jeszcze na klęczkach. – Równie dobrze mogłabym…  
– Wiem. Ale byłbym niepocieszony, gdyby mnie zwampirzono od jaj zaczynając. _

*

Shizuka starannie ociera usta chusteczką, próbuje spojrzeniem pochwycić wzrok Kaiena. Bezskutecznie, a przecież jego krew nadal smakuje tak samo.  
– Pójdę już.  
– Idź.  
Tego dnia na chwilę otwiera drzwi dla Marii Kurenai. Maria budzi się w swoim pokoju i sama nie wie, dlaczego zbiera jej się na płacz.

*

– Co się stało? Masz do mnie jakąś sprawę?  
Maria stoi na progu kuchni, wyłamuje nerwowo palce i naprawdę, naprawdę nie ma odwagi spojrzeć dyrektorowi w oczy.  
– Chciałam o coś zapytać.  
– Słucham.  
– Czy ja… To znaczy… Wydaje mi się, że pamiętam smak pana krwi – wyznaje Maria. Wreszcie bierze się w garść i unosi wzrok, by stwierdzić, że dyrektor wygląda na lekko zaskoczonego, nic więcej.  
– No cóż, mogę cię zapewnić, że nigdy mnie nie ugryzłaś – Cross uśmiecha się uspokajająco i Maria nie widzi już powodu, by pytać dalej.  
Kaien, ma na imię Kaien, ale to przecież żadna tajemnica, mogła usłyszeć to imię gdziekolwiek.


End file.
